Drucilla's Summer
by firey vixxen
Summary: what Dru has been up to after crush. please note that the fic has uploaded a bit wierd


Drucilla's Summer. She let the lifeless body drop. "Oh, he tasted nice." Drucilla said, turning to face her companion, who was also draining a body in the alley behind a San Diego nightclub. "Did you see how I caught him? Just like a big kitty." The other vampire dropped his victim before replying, "I saw, my beautiful Panther. Do you want to keep hunting, or are you a different kind of hungry?" he said as his features changed to hide the demon he was. He moved slowly forward, his gray eyes almost silver in the night. "You're a naughty boy, Joshua." Dru pushed him away playfully. "We can't keep eating. Someone might catch us. I don't want to be the mouse." She said seriously. "So. Let them try and catch us. It'll be fun." "No, my naughty baby. They'll make the sun angry and then he burns." "Yeah, being a vampire gives a whole new meaning to sunburn. O.k. Dru, where shall we go now?" "Inside. It's getting late. The moon is tired and is putting out the stars." The two vampires went into the apartment they had taken. A sour odor greeted them as they entered. "Dru, we have got to find a new pad, our roommates are making life very unpleasant." Joshua said half joking, half disgusted. Dru stepped over the rotting corpse of a woman in her mid to early twenties. "We'll go soon, the fairies don't like it here any more." She replied in a singsong voice. Her voice changed suddenly "I'm bored." "It's day, Dru. We can't go hunting now." "Don't want to go haunting. I want to have fun." She added as an afterthought "Spike would have let me had fun, Josh. He's good at having fun." Josh looked annoyed. "This Spike sounds like an asshole. I haven't even met him and I hate him." Drucilla didn't hear him. Talking more to herself than to Josh, she continued, "Spike was fun. He would kill and torture, making people sing with pain. He killed two slayers." She told Josh. "And he tried to kill you." Josh said angrily. Dru's face darkened at the memory. "That wasn't very nice. I think we'll have to kill him for that." She told Josh. "Sounds like fun. When shall we go?" "Oh, not for while. You're still a baby. Spike would eat you up. I don't want that." She smiled. "I want to be able to taste you." Lost in thought, Dru didn't even notice him move towards her. He ran his fingers lightly down her back and over her arms. "Let's go to Paris." She said excitedly. "One problem. I don't have a passport. And I don't think I'll be getting one when they see that I'm legally dead." "You don't want to go to Paris?" Drucilla was hurt. She liked France. It was very beautiful. The moon made the stars dance all over the sky there. Josh sighed. "It's not that I don't want to go, it just I don't know how to get there. How about L.A?" "Angel." Dru shook her head. Josh wasn't sure who or what Angel was but if Dru didn't want to go he wasn't going to make her. "What about Mexico then? We're near enough." "Ooh yes, I like Mexico nearly as much as France. There are lots of sweet children. Taste like honey." She giggled. "Tomorrow we'll get a car and go to Mexico, but for tonight." he said no more, but began to kiss her, then stopped and kicked the body of a man out of the doorway of the bedroom. "After you Madame."  
  
Late in the afternoon Drucilla woke up. Smiling as Josh slept she thought back to when she had turned him. He had caught her attention as much as she had caught his. She had been going to kill him, but had changed her mind. She missed having a partner, and he was quite charming as he tried to pick her up. She was pleased that when he felt her fangs, he submitted, but when she offered her wrist he drank from it almost eagerly. He was only 4 months old, but was learning quickly. He would be a delightful addition to her species. once he settled down. She frowned. He was like Spike in that way. Both were charming, both were impatient, both loved killing. She didn't like Spike. He had tried to kill her. for a slayer. That made her angry. She began to think of ways to kill him, a smile crossing her lips. She felt Joshua move beside her. "Hi." He said, moving his hand over her arm, working his way to her body. "What ya thinking about?" "Spike." Josh withdrew his hand sharply "The wind is whispering how to hurt him. I want to hurt him, Josh. But we can't yet. It's not fair." Josh relaxed. Taking her hand he kissed it gently. "We'll just have to use the time to work out how to torture him more effectively then, won't we?" "Ooh, Josh you know just what to say. Shall we go to Mexico soon? I'm so very hungry." "Sure, princess. We'll leave as soon as the sun sets."  
  
Drucilla pouted and complained but Joshua stood firm. "The car must, MUST have a roof." "But the moon can dance with us. It won't like the black car. I want the red one." "The sun won't like us in the convertible. How about if we get a red car with a roof? Ok sweetums?" Dru was about to complain further, when, out the corner of her eye she saw, "look Josh, a puppy dog." "That's nice, Dru. I don't really care." Josh scanned the lot looking for a red car. "Here puppy. Come here. Look. There's another puppy." "What the h. damn, Dru! That's a bloody guard dog." "He's sweet. Here puppy." one of the dogs growled. Dru giggled, and growled back. The dog attacked, snapping at her outstretched hand. As the teeth closed around her fingers Dru's disposition changed. Her face contorted, fangs being exposed, ridges above her eyes appearing, and her eyes changing from violet-blue to gold. She reached out and twisted the dog's neck in one fluid movement. "Bad puppy." She said to the dog's lifeless form. The other dog started to bark. "Coming ya, stupid dogs! Shut up!" a voice called. A short, fat, balding man soon appeared, puffing slightly. "What are you doing here?" He snapped. Then he saw Drucilla. Raven hair, pale skin, blue eyes, she was quite desirable. "We're after a car." Josh said, ignoring the way the security guard was looking at Dru. "We're closed. Come back in the morning." "But the sun. It burns." Drucilla was distressed. "Well, I might be willing to make a exception, seeing there's a pretty girl involved." He leered at Dru. "How about that." "I don't like you. You're bad. You made the puppies bad. Bad boy." "Yeah. Well what you gonna do about it?" "I'm sure we can think of something" Josh and Dru's faces vamped out. "Besides we'll need some snacks for the road." He said with a grin. "Dear god!" "I don't think he's listening." Dru said as she moved in for the kill.  
  
Josh loaded the body into the boot of the red Laser FX. "Dru, some help would be nice." He turned to find her looking at the surviving dog. "Are you sure we can't keep Fifi?" "Yes. Someone else will deal with it. Come on." He opened the car door. "You coming?" Drucilla got in the car.  
  
Josh was annoyed. Drucilla may have been his sire, but that didn't mean much. After all he left home because he couldn't stand his mother. Dru was totally mad. She didn't care if they got shot, or burnt, or even staked, as long as the "pixies" were happy. It was fun at first, but now it was just irritating. Maybe he should start to think about looking out for number one. Maybe he should think about splitting.  
  
They pulled up into a motel when it was nearing dawn. Josh banged on the door. He waited then hit the door again. "Ok. Ok. I'm coming." A middle- aged woman opened the door. "Right. What do you want?" "We need a room." "Sure, ok." She held the door open for them. "Come on in." she moved behind a desk. "Strange time to want a room though. Most people travel during the day and book a room at night." "Less traffic." The women shrugged. It wasn't her concern, she was just trying to start a conversation. "Fill in these forms, then I'll give you the keys. Number 4, up the stairs and on the left. Need me to show you where?" "Thanks, but we'll be fine." Josh said as he vamped out. The woman had just enough time to scream.  
  
"The place is ours." Josh called to Drucilla. She looked at him, then turned back to where the first rays of dawn were beginning to show. "I can't remember what the sun rise was like." She said, "I do so want to see it." "You're not missing anything. The sky turns gold, the sun comes up, vamps get fried. Nothing much. Come inside." Drucilla looked once more at the sky, then followed Josh in. Dru pouted at the sight of the drained body. "Naughty boy. You didn't save any for me." "Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from. We just have to go get it."  
  
Jamie wasn't sure what had woken him up but he knew, right from the depths of his seven-year-old bones, that it was very bad. So he did the most sensible thing he could think of. grabbed Teddy and hid under the bed. And waited. He was about to come out when the door opened. There was a pause, then a voice said, "come out, come out, where-ever you are." Jamie held his breath. He didn't know this man. Feet appeared by the bed. Then the bed was ripped up and thrown across the room. Jamie looked up in terror at the brown haired demon standing above him. "Boo." It said. Jamie screamed and ran out of the room. He saw a woman coming out of one of the rooms. "Help. He's going to get me." He yelled, running as fast as he could. She stopped and turned. "It's ok baby. No ones going to hurt you." She said in a soft voice. But as she bent down to him, her face changed. "We just want to taste you."  
  
Josh checked all the rooms. He had gone through them methodically, but Dru had gone in whichever room took her fancy. But then again she had gone in rooms with 2 or 3 occupants, so maybe there was some logic to her way. Who knew? He looked down the hall where she was rocking and cooing to the boy who had escaped him. Dru looked up and said, "He's just like a dolly." She licked the puncture marks on his neck. "'Cept dollies don't taste this nice." Josh grinned. At times like this, he didn't care that she was stark raving mad.  
  
Drucilla was scared, there was fire touching her, tying her, keeping her prisoner. Spike appeared through the door "The slayer will always win." He told her as he staked her. "Listen to the warning of danger." And his face changed as she dusted. It changed to Josh's face. She heard laughter, then nothing.  
  
Drucilla woke up. The world came back into focus. The room was dark and there was the sweet smell of blood everywhere. Josh moved beside her. She slid out of bed. Josh woke up fully as she moved. "You ok, Dru?" "What do the pixies mean?" She whispered to her self. "Pixies? What are you talking about? Did you have a bad dream?" Dru turned to tell Josh about what she had seen, but something warned her not to. "Just a dream." She smiled. Josh leaned over and kissed her. "We had better get going." He said, not noticing the worry in her eyes.  
  
They left all the bodies where they lay, and dumped the security guard. They were still gorged from the feast they had the night before, so they did not need to feed again. They got in the car and began driving again. At first they traveled in silence, then Josh said, "It wouldn't be too bad a way to make a living. Or whatever." Dru looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Well, you would get paid to let people in to your house, where you can then trap them, and feed to your black heart's content. It would be easy money and easy food." "People get scared. They would stop coming." Dru looked out the window again. "And then you move on. What do you think?" he said glancing over. Drucilla didn't reply. She was still worried after her vision. Josh, thinking she was ignoring him, looked back at the road. I'll be glad when we get back to civilization, he thought. They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
They had arrived in a reasonable sized city. Joshua got out of the car, and looked about. "Hey, kid, do you speak English?" he called to a boy sitting near the edge of the road. "Little, senor." "Can you take us to a place to stay." "Us? Only one." The boy was puzzled. "Us. Me and. Dru, get out of the car." Dru looked up surprised. "Oh we're here." She slid out of the car. The boy looked at Joshua with comprehension. "Us. Yes, follow Damien." He ran down the road. Darting through alleyways, he led them to a hotel. "Here. Place to stay." "Good kid." Josh handed Damien some money, then started forward. "You coming in?" he asked as the boy made no movement. Drucilla looked at him "you must be hungry? I get very hungry." She began to look around with a vacant look, hiding the fact that she was paying great attention to her surroundings. Joshua frowned at her, as Damien answered, "no senora. The mans, they no like me to come in. I wait here for you." "You can come in. we're letting you, and we're paying." Josh said straightening his face as he looked at Damien. "Besides, we'll need someone to show us around at first." This comment he directed at Dru. "Come on in."  
  
Drucilla lounged over the bed, watching Damien eat. It amazed her the way he seemed to need food. Strange. It wasn't day yet, but Josh had told her to stay in their room. She was feeling a bit bored. She wondered if Josh would really mind if she had a little snack. He couldn't be too mad. But then again, he did say not to bite the boy. Maybe she should go out. That would be fun. "Damien, I'm going to have fun. Wait here for Josh." She went down stairs. She saw Josh at the bar, but he didn't see her. She ran out the door. Outside, she giggled. She was being a naughty girl. This was fun. And she hadn't even started killing yet.  
  
While Joshua hadn't been to Mexico before, Drucilla had been quite a few times, and could find her way around reasonably easily. And the fact she didn't care where she went wasn't a hindrance either. After wandering around for a while, she came across the car that they had abandoned. She stopped wandering aimlessly and began to look for a bar or pub. She soon found what she was looking for. Upon entering, she decided wanted to have some of that bubbly crystal drink Spike always ordered for her. It was nearly as good as blood. Like drinking stars. She smiled and tried to remember what he called it. Shar. sham. champagne. That was it. She moved up to the bar. Her unusual, yet graceful way of moving attracted the attention of every male in the room. Her looks kept them there. She sat down at the bar. "Champagne, please." The man next to her looked over. "Expensive tastes." He commented. "I like champagne. It's like drinking stars." The man laughed. When her drink came he put out some money. "I'll pay." He smiled at her. She smiled back. He was very sweet. "A perfect gentleman." She took a sip of her drink. "My name is Steven. What's yours?" "Drucilla." "So, why are you here?" "I wanted a drink." Steven laughed. Drucilla didn't understand. She had answered his question. Seeing she was confused, he explained "I meant why are you in Mexico?" "I was bored and we couldn't go to France. Mexico was the next best place." She had another sip of champagne. "And it was closer too." "Closer! This god-forsaken place! Where the hell did you come from?" she smiled at his choice of words. "San Diego." "Oh, that's not bad. So. You come with anyone?" "I came with Joshua, but he's still really a baby. I'd love it if he would be more like a gentleman. Like you." She flirted with him a little. He was very sweet. "You know, this place is getting a little crowded. How about we go some go somewhere a little less crowded" she had heard it all before. Pretending to consider his offer, she finished her drink. "The stars are so beautiful at night." Steven grinned. "Then we had better go see them, hadn't we." She smiled as she got up. Sometimes hunting could be so easy. When they got outside he pushed her against a wall and began to kiss her. She pushed him away powerfully, sending him crashing into the wall across the street. Her face contorted, revealing her inner demon. She walked over and pulled his head up by his hair. "Naughty boy. I though you were a gentleman. Gentlemen don't take liberties." "Help," he called hoarsely, then stronger, "help." Dru thought for a moment, then smiled. "I think not." She said as bent to sink her fangs into the soft flesh of his neck. He was so very sweet.  
  
Drucilla lifted her head, and licked her lips. Some nights were just so good. She looked up at the stars to see if they had enjoyed the bloody aftermath of her feeding. She was surprised to see they were not paying her any attention. That was rude. Then she realized why. They were paying homage to the coming of the sun. And she was so far from home. She began to run. The sun, it burns. It burns. Like fire. Like Angel's vengeful fire. Fire burns, the sun burns, the sun was fire! The sun was death!!!  
  
Joshua was getting worried. When he had come back to the room Drucilla was gone. That was more annoying than anything. Damien had been left unattended, and could have done anything. And besides, he had told her to stay put. But now it was getting late. Or early, as the case may be. The sun would soon be up. And if Dru was outside when that happened. "Damien, stay here." He was going to look for Dru. Maybe she was safe. And if she was, he was going to give her a piece of his mind.  
  
Drucilla ran faster as the sky turned gold. She had wanted to see the sunrise, but only if there was safety nearby. She might have been crazy, but she wasn't suicidal. She tripped, but pulled herself up and ran on. The people that were awake were surprised to see her running, terrified, from nothing. She saw the hotel up ahead, and put on and extra burst of speed. She ran into the hotel lobby, just as the first rays of sunlight appeared.  
  
As Joshua stepped out of the elevator, he saw Drucilla running into the hotel. She stopped within the safety of the walls of the lobby. Josh called to her, "Dru, come on." He went back into the elevator, and pressed the door-open button. Drucilla walked quickly towards him. Once the doors were closed, he turned to face her. "Where were you?" "I was very bored. So I went to get a drink." She giggled, "champagne and strawberries." Joshua just looked at her. Then, before Dru could react, he hit her. She whimpered as he hit her a second time. "Listen, you crazy bitch, when I tell you to do something, you do it. If I tell you not to do something, you don't do it. And when I tell you to stay in the goddamned room, you stay there. Understand?" He grabbed her hair, hauled her up, and shook her. "Understand!?!" Drucilla looked up at him, her vampire face exposed, then slapped him with a curved palm, leaving 4 bloody lines across his face. "I understand."  
  
Joshua didn't sleep that day. He paced up and down the room, impatient for the night. He stopped by Damien, and looked down at the sleeping boy. He would be very useful. Josh then glanced over at Drucilla, absentmindedly touching the scratches on his face. If everything went according to plan, he wasn't going to have to put up with the crazy bitch for much longer.  
  
Drucilla woke up to Joshua shaking her. "Suns almost down. If you plan on feeding tonight, do so now." "Josh, are you mad at me?" Josh didn't answer. "Don't be mad, Josh. I didn't mean to be a naughty girl. Please don't be mad." Drucilla began to cry. "Please, Joshie." He looked over at her and his face softened, "Damien, come here." When the boy had come over, Josh grabbed him, straightened his arm, and handed it to Drucilla. "Don't kill him." Damien began to struggle when he heard that, but he couldn't get loose. When he saw Drucilla's game face, he began to cry. Dru bit down on his arm. Damien yelped, then began to relax into the bite. Contrary to popular belief, vampire bites are not always painful. It depends to the person being bitten, and the vampire. And Drucilla was being very gentle. After a little while, Josh said, "that's enough, Dru." She lifted her face and returned it to normal. Josh wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. "And this time, Dru, stay here." "Why? It gets so boring in here. I want to go out with you." "Yeah, but I'm grounding you. See you later." He kissed her, then followed Damien outside. Dru heard a small click as he locked the door.  
  
Drucilla was bored. There was nothing to do. There was nothing on TV. And she was bored. What could be taking Josh so long? She thought about ordering room service for a drink, but the door was locked. Of course, she could just jump out of the window and catch herself a drink, but Josh had told her to stay and he had been very angry when she had gone out before. There was nothing to do but wait for him to come back. Sighing, Dru curled up on the bed and went to sleep.  
  
Joshua made Damien wait while he hunted. He grabbed the first person he could and fed deeply. When he had finished, he said, "lets go. We have a lot of ground to cover." They moved off. Damien led the way, darting through alleys. Every so often, he would point out a girl to Josh. Josh would then look at them carefully, and one by one they were all rejected. "Do you know where there are any blondes?" "Blonde?" "Yeah, you know, light gold hair." "Gold, yes I know. These are blonde?" "Yep. Lets go." They continued on their way. Soon they found what Joshua was looking for. "She's perfect." He said as he prepared to attack.  
  
It was after sunup and Joshua still had not come back. Drucilla was getting worried. And hungry. She wished she could go hunting but it was to late for that now. She hoped that Josh would bring back someone to eat. "I wish Miss Edith was here." She said as she rocked a cushion on her lap. "I'm so hungry." A tear trickled down her cheek. She had never felt so abandoned.  
  
Joshua sheltered in the small room, away from the sun. Maybe this was a stupid idea. Well too late for that now. Damien was crouched in a corner, waiting for an order. "We're going to need something to eat later. Can you try to entice someone in here?" Damien was puzzled "you not going hunting?" "I can't. The sun's up." Seeing Damien still didn't understand, Joshua explained, "The sun makes us catch fire." He stuck his arm into a patch of sunlight and smoke and flames appeared, even as he withdrew it. "See?" Joshua managed to gasp out, despite the pain. Damien nodded slowly. "So, I'll bring into the dark, to you, people and you kill them. Yes. Good idea." He ran out. Joshua soon heard him saying, "You must help. He is very hurt." Josh smiled. The kid was a natural. It was a pity he would have to kill someone so useful, but them's the breaks. 3 women and a man walked into the darkened room. "Well, where is he?" asked the man. "Right here." Josh told him springing from the corner and slamming him into the wall. The man groaned and passed out. One of the women squealed. Joshua's face vamped out as he faced them. This time the girl screamed. He grabbed her roughly, covering her mouth and told her "scream again and I'll give you something to scream about. Understand?" she nodded. Josh removed his hand. "All of you, go over there and sit." He said pointing to the corner furthest from the doorway. He then went over to the male. He was still breathing. Josh dragged him over to the back of the room. He then saw two of the girls were still standing where he had left them. He stormed over, furious. Upon seeing him, one of the girls scurried into the corner, to her friend. The other continued to stand there. She was in shock he realized. He hit her, then marched her over to the others and threw her down. She let out an involuntary scream. "I warned you what would happen if you made any noise." He pulled at her arm, snapping it like a twig. "Now, shut up." This was more stressful than he had expected. "I need a snack." He mumbled to himself. "So why shouldn't I?" He asked as he reached out to expose one of the soft necks.  
  
Night fell and Josh waited. After the man had come to he didn't make a fuss. Strange how seeing one of your friends dead can do that to you. Soon he saw what he was waiting for. "It's Showtime." He lifted the girl with the broken arm clear, and set to work ripping holes in her flesh. Blood spilled over her and her friends. He resisted licking up the spillage and concentrated on making as much of a bloody mess as he could. After all, his first child deserved a grand feast waiting for her. Watching he saw the movement again. "Hello sweet thing. Hungry baby? There's a feast here waiting for you." He looked over her body, making certain that she was orientated before drinking from the dead and half empty girl he was holding. She sunk her inexperienced fangs into vulnerable flesh. And drank. He smiled. "We have so much still to do. Things to. fix. But first things first. What's your name?" "Kylie." She looked at him so innocently. "Can we go on a killing spree now? I'm in the mood for some fun." "Soon baby, soon. But right now I have something else in mind."  
  
Footsteps. Maybe Joshua was coming back. But once again they passed by. Drucilla's hopes were crushed for the third time that evening. She wanted Josh to come back. She wanted some hot, sticky blood. Not necessarily in that order. "Hungry. I'm so hungry." She kept whispering to herself. The lift sounded. Drucilla listened but there were two sets of footsteps. Not Josh. She was surprised when they stopped outside the hotel room. Maybe Josh had brought her a snack. "Joshie, is that you?" there was no answer. "Josh?" Dru was puzzled. It was Josh, she could smell him. Why wouldn't he answer? The door opened "hi Dru. We're going for a little walk." "You didn't come back. That scared the pixies, that did." "What the hell is she talking about?" a blonde girl was with him. "Who knows? She's mad." That wasn't very nice. "Come on Dru, walkies." "I'm not a puppy." She told Josh angrily. "Who's that? Is she a sweet thing for me? I'm so very hungry. You didn't come back and I couldn't hunt." "Dru, this is Kylie. She's not to eat." "No one's to eat. Not Kylie, not Damien. Where is Damien?" "We ate him?" Kylie told Dru smugly. "Was he sweet?" Drucilla asked absentmindedly. "I'm hungry. Lets go." Dru's whining was getting on Josh's nerves. Not long now, he told himself.  
  
Josh led the way to begin with, but Dru kept wandering off so he ended up following her. She was hunting, but was so hungry the abundance of prey was confusing her. Kylie also was trying to hunt but she had no experience so she was not very effective either. Finally the two girls cornered a small girl, which only severed to show how hungry they really were. Josh was very patient. He helped Kylie with her ability to hunt and she soon improved. When both the females' hunger was satisfied, he led them again. Dru was beginning to ask Kylie questions. "How old are you?" "19." "You're not very good at hunting. Pixies thought you were a baby. Who's your daddy, or do you have a mummy?" "My parents?" "She means your sire. That would be me, Dru." "Silly boy, she's older than you. He's only 4 months." She informed Kylie. "How? He looks about 20." "I was 21 when I was turned, but I've been a vampire for 4 months." "Oh. Well, I got turned last night tonight kinda thing." "Is that why you didn't come back last night, Joshie? You turned her?" Josh didn't answer her. They entered the room where Kylie had been turned. Dru continued forward expecting to find something. But the room was empty. She turned to Josh and Kylie, to find that their vampire features were exposed. "Stop mocking us, Dru. I'm going to kill you. For Kylie." Unknowingly Joshua had said almost the exact same thing as Spike when he had tried to kill her. Drucilla heard an echo "The slayer will always win." Dru quietly said, "No, she won't."  
  
What the hell was Dru going on about? Josh wondered. Dru was now wearing her game face. Maybe she realized that she was finally in trouble. He grinned as she snarled. "Is poor crazy Dru scared? She should be." "You are going to die." Kylie's comment seemed to jolt Drucilla into action. She leapt towards josh, who thinking she was trying to escape, moved slightly to block the door. But Dru had seen something that was much more useful. A cracked wooden chair. She grabbed it and ripped off the legs. Now she had weapons. Josh swore. The bitch was going to be a lot harder to kill now. He could feel the newly rising sun and was annoyed. He should have killed her earlier, when there was still room to run if things got bad. Not that it mattered, he was still going to win and she was still going to be dust. He began to circle Drucilla slowly, looking for an opening. Kylie, however, was not that patient. She rushed towards Dru, trying to disarm her while she attacked. Dru sidestepped and staked her, missing the heart, but hurting her all the same. Josh was furious. He charged Dru. She threw him to the floor, where he lay for a few moments, groaning. While he was inactive, Drucilla walked over to the fallen blonde and gently gripped her neck. Then she showed her strength through the illusion, ripping the newborn vampire's head off. She held it for a moment, before it turned to dust. Joshua snarled. "I'll kill you!!!" he yelled as he pulled himself up. Dru did not seem to be worried. "You were a very bad boy. No one's going to forgive you. Not the stars, not Miss Edith, not the pixies." She now looked at Josh coldly, "and not me." She grabbed him and threw him into the morning sun. A tear trickled down her cheek as he burst into flames. Everybody was trying to kill her. Angel, Spike, the Slayer. That wasn't very nice. A rare look of determination crossed her face. Perhaps it was time to return to Sunnydale. 


End file.
